Alone
by Chibi Aurel
Summary: InuKag, SanMir, and RinSess Not good at small summaries so first chapter is full summary RR please!
1. Summary and Disclaimer

Kagome Higurashi is a popular teenage girl who has everything, except for love. Surrounded by her friends, she thinks only of what it would be like to find the perfect guy. Suddenly, the most popular boy in school has asked to date her and she finds herself exactly where she wants to be. All is well until a fight breaks out between her and an unruly girl who had hurt her friend Rin. It was during this time she ran across Inu Yasha, a seemingly unruly boy who would cause her nothing but trouble.  
  
Meanwhile, she plans to leave for the departure of her cousins, who are being sent to live in America after the death of their parents in a car crash. As they prepare to board, the twins tell Kagome that it was not the parents who were meant to die, but the girls themselves, and that the crash was no accident. Worst of all, Kagome and her family could be involved, and she at risk herself.  
  
Coming back to class the following week, she finds her cousins' desks to be occupied by two boys named Inu Yasha and Miroku, the exact two that had been present at the fight. Fighting between the four *Sango sits next to Kagome after all* quickly breaks out, but amidst all the hurtful words, Kagome can't help but feel something towards Inu Yasha that she has yet to encounter. Suddenly, Hojou didn't seem all that great, and daydreams of dates with him turned to dates with Inu Yasha. But does he feel the same? How could someone so wrong for her be so right? And how can she come to love, when the death of her family members is slowly unraveling into something more gruesome than she could have imagined?  
  
Ok, that's about it for the summary. Hope it sounds good. Its definitely Inu/Kag, Mir/San. I don't even have Kikyou in the story, because I didn't know where to fit her. I probably will add a little Rin/Sess fluff in there, just because it can fit. I only want to put the disclaimer in once, so I'm putting it right here before I forget.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of its characters, they definitely belong to the genius that is Rumiko Takahashi. I do own Umi and Ame, and any other little characters made up as I go along.  
  
I would really appreciate constructive criticism; I always like getting feedback, even if it's negative, because it helps to get better at writing. If you feel like flaming, go ahead. I will read them, but I can't necessarily say that I'll approve of them.  
  
Let me know if anyone has any story ideas that they would like made, or any plot guesses!!!  
  
I'm also kind of new to publishing fan fiction, so tell me if you dislike the format for spacing and I'll try to make it better.  
  
~Korichan~ AKA ~Chibi Aurel~ 


	2. A Boyfriend's Always Good to Have

Alone  
  
A young blonde sat down from her position of standing on the table, smiling happily at the giggling faces of her friends around her. Brushing a stray strand from her blue eyes, she turned to the only one who was not smiling. The person was a young raven-haired girl sitting in front of her, with her head resting on an arm and her gaze out the cafeteria, looking at all the couples cuddling outside in the grassy area. Her blue eyes were glazed, and she was contemplating something; though Umi was unable to guess what. She reached across the table and grabbed a strand of her hair, before giving it a tug. Instantly a yelp was let out and she turned to face Umi.  
  
"Umi, what was that for?"  
  
"You weren't laughing at my joke Kagomechan, I was worried something was the matter."  
  
"Other than the fact that your joke was boring?" she challenged, smirking and giving a wink to assure Umi she wasn't serious. Umi placed a hand over her chest dramatically.  
  
"How could you do such a thing Kagome? I thought we were best friends!! No one has ever said such cruel words!"  
  
Kagome only smirked, and waved a hand dismissively. "Only speaking the truth." From her seat next to Umi, Ame straightened and pointed off a ways behind Kagome.  
  
"Here comes Sangochan and Rinchan. They're really late today. I think this is their first time ever being late." Kagome turned around to spy the two girls slowly approaching; both fixing themselves up in a last minute attempt to look nice in public. Sango was tightening the band holding her black hair into a ponytail, while Rin smoothed out the perfect skirt that she wore.  
  
"Oi, Rinchan, Sangochan! Where have you two been?" Rin was frowning, and Sango looked to her hurriedly before giggling nervously.  
  
"We've been out a bit. Didn't mean to be so late though. Anyways, did we miss anything?" The group picked up the subtle topic change Sango made and decided to follow along. 'Something has happened, better ask Sango about it later.'  
  
"I was just telling another one of my famous jokes!" Sliding into their seats, Rin and Sango both sat next to Kagome. Rin gave a small smile.  
  
"Will you tell Rin one? She hasn't heard one of them all day! Rin will miss it when you leave."  
  
"Well, I can never turn down any request, especially when you make one Rin! Sure I'll tell another story, I've got three more days to, and even then, you guys can visit me since I don't leave for five more days!!"  
  
"Wow, two days off from school! You're so lucky!" Sango whined.  
  
"Not really. We have to get our passports and stuff. They didn't tell us where we were going until yesterday, so its kinda short notice. We are being moved to New York. After Kagome's mom, we only have an aunt named Sayuri. She lives in America, so they want us to move by next week." Ame's green eyes were emotionless as she spoke, but her voice was filled with sadness.  
  
"That's horrible! But, so long as you're together, everything will be alright!" Both twins smiled, and Ame turned to hit her sister playfully.  
  
"If I'm stuck with Umi as my only friend until I get there, I think I'm in trouble!" The group erupted into giggles once more, and Kagome relaxed as she noticed the tension, which had been there since Rin and Sango's arrival, was slowly lifting.  
  
As the group listened to another story, Kagome apologized and left. She knew Sango would follow, so she chose to wait outside the cafeteria. Sure enough, Sango followed.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?"  
  
"I should be asking you that. What happened that has Rin so upset?" Sango looked down, but answered.  
  
"Some girls were being nasty to her. Said some real awful things. There had to be at least ten of them, but the ringleaders seemed to be a girl named Kagura and another named Yura. Both had her nearly in tears when I reached her. I think they were planning on attacking her."  
  
"That's horrible! What'd you do?" Sango made a mock victory pose.  
  
"I threatened to beat them shitless if they ever attempted anything like that again! You should've seen the looks on their faces! They probably didn't think popular girls knew any cuss words, let alone how to threaten people."  
  
Giggling, Kagome shook her head. "Its true, you're just an exception to the rule Sangochan. It's a wonder you don't have all the boys at your feet!"  
  
"I don't think that I'm the type. No guy wants to date a girl that can beat him up at any given moment. You know pride would get in the way. Besides, who are you to talk? I heard something about you today; seems a boyfriend might just be around the corner for you." Smirking at Kagome's confused look, she continued on.  
  
"You know Hojou right? The boy who's super-cute and super-popular, every girl's dream guy? I heard he's turned his sight to you Kagome, and wants to ask you out on a date. Just think, you get to have a first date with the most popular guy in school!"  
  
"I don't really think that-"  
  
"Kagome!" Both girls turned to see a tall brunette come striding up to them. His steps were quick and small, and his blue eyes seemed to sparkle with each movement he made. Gulping, Kagome turned to look to Sango for support, but found her best friend nowhere. 'You are going to pay for leaving me on my own Sango!'  
  
She turned to face the boy next to her, and prayed she didn't make a fool of herself.  
  
"Hello, Hojoukun. How are you?" Hojou smiled.  
  
"I'm fine. I hope you are doing well. I heard that your cousins Umi and Ame are moving. Where are they going to?"  
  
"America. They leave next week, but they're only going to spend three more days in school. Is there any particular reason you are here Hojoukun?" Hojou fidgeted nervously under her calm gaze, and turned his eyes toward the ground.  
  
"I was wondering if you would be interested in going to dinner with me tomorrow night. I didn't mean to ask you so late, but I had a hard time catching you when you weren't that busy." Kagome smiled, but inside her stomach clenched with fear. 'Even if I know he wants to ask me out, it doesn't help brace you for the actual question!'  
  
"I would love to. May I ask where?" Hojou smiled in relief and raised his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"I thought we could go to the nice restaurant in the Chiyo district called La Petite. It's a French restaurant I think."  
  
"Sounds lovely. What time should I be there?" Hojou blushed and avoided her gaze once more.  
  
"I can drive, so I was hoping I could pick you up. You wouldn't mind that, would you? Because if you do-"  
  
"Its not a problem at all. I forgot that you could is all. I can be ready at six, if that's okay with you."  
  
"That's great. I'll see you tomorrow at six then!" With a quick wave he ran towards the stairs leading up to the Math section, where all the other upperclassmen undoubtedly were. So, letting out the breath Kagome had been holding, she made her way through the hallway, and prepared herself for the onslaught of questions she would undoubtedly be facing during class. 


End file.
